Vivir
by Arwen00710
Summary: Elle est partie, il voudrait confier son chagrin... et il trouve une guitare. Song Fic


**C'est encore moi, avec encore du Pirates des Caraïbes! Que voulez-vous, le forum du Pearl m'inspire, alors que je devraisnréviser le Bac...**

**J'ai découvert la comédie musicale Don Juan il y a peu, et la chanson en est extraite.**

**Resumé:** Elle est partie, il voudrait confier sa peine... Et il trouve une guitare.  
**Disclaimer:**Sont toujours pas à moiiii!! ToT, ni PotC, ni la chanson de Don Juan.

* * *

Perdu, l'homme déambulait à Tortuga, sans même voir s'il tournait en rond où s'éloignait vers le port. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était totalement perdu et désemparé, et avait fait tomber le masque de ses sentiments.  
Hier encore, tout allait bien, mais ce matin…

Il avisa une taverne. Il l'avait déjà emmenée dans cette taverne. C'était sa préférée. Drôle d'endroit, Tortuga, pour se déclarer une flamme mutuelle, pas vrai? Peut-être que leur relation était à l'image de la vie sur cette île: instable et fugace, passionnée et immortelle, illusoire et mensongère… Et pourtant, on y prenait goût sans cesse, comme une drogue.

Il pénétra dans l'échoppe, où les cris des buveurs assoiffés se mêlaient au racolage des filles faciles et aux rires des poivrots.  
Sans doute aurait-il finit la soirée comme eux, un verre de rhum à la main, ressassant cette journée qu'il avait vécu en un état second, si un éclat de lumière vive, issu d'une des lanternes, n'avait fait luire un bois verni.

Jamais il n'aurait cru trouver ça ici. Autrefois, il n'y aurait pas fait attention. Malgré les insistances de son père, il n'avait jamais apprécié l'objet. Mais ça aussi, ça devait être dans ses veines, comme la piraterie.  
Avant que l'instrument ne finisse en objet pour assommer le voisin, le pirate s'en saisit, faisant doucement glisser ses doigts sur les cordes tendues. Miracle, parfaitement accordée.

Son père s'était évertué à lui apprendre la guitare, sous ses grognements et ses injures dépréciatrices. Mais avec lui, c'était comme pour son bouquin: on ne critiquait pas.

_-A quoi veux-tu que ça me serve? Lui avait-il un jour demandé.  
-Tu verras, le moment venu._

Pas la moindre idée si c'était le fameux moment, mais il sentait que délivrer ce qui le rongeait appaiserait son cœur, et la musique suave de l'instrument lui semblait idéale.  
Il passa doucement sa main sur le bois poli, gratta les cordes, sortit quelques accords. La musique se perdit au milieu des bruits de la taverne.

- **Aquella manana me levante** (Ce matin-là, je me suis levé)  
**Ya no estabas tu solo una carta escrita** (Tu n'y étais plus, seulement une lettre écrite)  
**Dime porque te has marchado con el** (Tu étais partie avec lui)  
**Sin tu amor es imposible mi vida** (Sans ton amour, ma vie est impossible)

Pourquoi de l'espagnol? Pas la moindre idée. Cette langue chantante parlée dans plus de la moitié des Caraïbes était appropriée, voilà tout. Peut-être n'avait-il pas non plus envie que chacun des poivrots de la taverne apprenne son infortune.

Elle était partie. Il avait mit si longtemps à la faire sienne, à être près d'elle. Et ce fatidique jour, elle était partie, contre toutes ses promesses. Sans raison valable. Et sur son oreiller, une lettre et quelques mots qu'il n'avait pas lus. Il savait. Elle avait fait son choix. Mais…

**-Amor, dame una explicacion** (Amour, donne-moi une explication)  
**A nuestra historia de amor** (A notre histoire d'amour)  
**Porque te vas, amor mio** (Pourquoi es-tu partie, mon amour?)  
**Porque acaba, porque acaba** (Pourquoi ça se termine, pourquoi ça se termine)

Il ne parvenait pas à réaliser. Lui, le Capitaine qui avait tout eu. Qui pouvait tout avoir. Mais pas elle. Elle était de celles qui s'en allaient au matin, incapable de s'attacher, incapable de rester.

Il avait cru avoir affaire à l'ancienne femme qu'elle était, celle qui promettait amour et fidélité éternelle. Elle lui avait chanté, montré, fait l'amour.  
Et sans une explication, à peine quelques mots sur un papier, elle était partie. Et tout s'était fini.

Et il refusait de réaliser, grattant les cordes de la guitare, espérant qu'elle entendrait la mélodie, qu'elle reviendrait, que rien n'était vraiment fini. Par ce que sans elle, il n'y avait plus rien.

**-No puedo vivir, no puedo vivir** (Je ne peux pas vivre, je ne peux pas vivre)  
**Moriré sin tu amor** (Je vais mourir sans ton amour)  
**Y no puedo yo vivir** (Et je ne peux pas vivre)  
**No puedo vivir, no puedo vivir** (je ne peux pas vire, je ne peux pas vivre)  
**Moriré sin tu amor** (Je vais mourir sans ton amour)

C'était vrai, au fond. Avant, seule la mer était une pareille maîtresse pour lui. Seule la mer aurait pu lui faire tenir pareil discours. Mais maintenant, il se mourrait d'amour pour une femme qui l'avait abandonné.

Si seulement…  
**Contigo vivir** (Vivre avec toi)

* * *

Elle est loin, cette soirée à la taverne. Durant cette soirée, uniquement, il s'était laissé aller en public. Lui, le pirate, le Capitaine, le Seigneur, avait pleuré la femme infidèle qu'il avait contribué à créer.  
Que pouvait-il attendre d'autre? Lui-même était volage. Une femme avec un tel caractère et une liberté si chérie, une fois la vérité en face, n'avait pu attendre un homme éternellement. Pourquoi serait-elle restée enchaînée à un autre?

La guitare trouvée ce soir-là ne l'avait plus quitté. Il comprenait un peu mieux son père. Il en venait même à se demander si la guitare qui ne le quittait pas avait sa propre histoire.

**-Hoy mi vida no parece nada** (Aujourd'hui ma vie n'est rien)  
**En cada vista yo te veo y te veo aparecer** (À chaque regard je te vois et je te vois apparaître)  
**Y mi mente esta noche no se me va** (Et mon esprit cette nuit, ne me quitte pas)  
**Sentando en este sofa te recuerdo** (Assis sur ce sofa je me rappelle de toi)  
**Vuelve, vuelve** (Reviens, reviens)

La vie était fade, à présent. Seuls comptaient les rares moments où ils se croisaient en mer. Alors, il la cherchait des yeux sur le pont de son bateau si caractéristique, et parfois, l'apercevait.  
Il était même arrivé qu'elle monte à bord de sa précieuse perle. Partager son lit une nuit, une fugace nuit, lui murmurant amour et promesses, et s'enfuyant au matin.

La nuit, lorsqu'il était seul, il rejouait de la guitare et parlait espagnol. C'était son monde à lui, celui où il s'autorisait à pleurer la femme qu'il avait perdue.

Depuis qu'il avait croisé la jonque sur la Mer, il avait intégré la couchette arrière de son précieux navire à ce monde de rêves et de fantasmes. Parce qu'il avait fait l'erreur, entre ses bras, sur le velours usé, de croire encore à ses chuchotements d'éternité.

**-Amor, dame una explicacion** (Amour, donne-moi une explication)  
**A nuestra historia de amor** (A notre histoire d'amour)  
**Porque te vas, amor mio** (Pourquoi es-tu partie, mon amour?)  
**Porque acaba, porque acaba** (Pourquoi ça se termine, pourquoi ça se termine)

Et toujours, sans un mot, sans une phrase, il s'était retrouvé seul au matin. Cette fois, elle n'était pas partie rejoindre son promis, pour honorer une promesse. Elle l'avait abandonné, parce qu'elle était ainsi, libre et insaisissable comme le vent, sans attache. Une pirate. On n'enlève pas sa liberté à une pirate. Et surtout pas à cette pirate. La Reine des siens. Des leurs.

Et pourtant, que ne donnerait-il pas pour qu'elle reste à jamais près de lui.

**-No puedo vivir, no puedo vivir** (Je ne peux pas vivre, je ne peux pas vivre)  
**Moriré sin tu amor** (Je vais mourir sans ton amour)  
**Y no puedo yo vivir** (Et je ne peux pas vivre)  
**No puedo vivir, no puedo vivir** (je ne peux pas vire, je ne peux pas vivre)  
**Moriré sin tu amor** (Je vais mourir sans ton amour)

Il avait pensé à des centaines de choses. L'enlever. La tuer. Tuer tous ceux qu'elle aurait approchés, aimés comme lui, trahis comme lui.  
Il avait pensé à se tuer, lui.

Mais ne l'avait pas fait. Il aimait la vie. Les quelques instants qu'elle lui avait donnés, et qu'elle lui donnerait encore. Et où il la croirait encore, à jamais.

Et puis, mourir signifiait passer devant celui pour qui elle s'était parjurée une première fois. Sans le capitaine immortel, qui sait où aurait fini leur histoire. Le Seigneur des Pirates et sa Reine.

**Es imposible, de vivir** (C'est impossible, de vivre)  
**De vivir en esta manera** (De vivre ainsi)  
**Vuelve junto a mi** (Reviens avec moi)  
**Te lo pido que vuelvais** (Je t'en supplie, reviens)  
**Vuelve, no puedo vivir** (Reviens, je ne peux plus vivre)

Son cœur se serrait sans fin, rêvant qu'elle revenait, que tout ça était faux. Il lui avait demandé, une nuit. De rester. Il lui avait chuchoté, soufflé. Il l'avait imploré à mi-voix. Et une fois de plus, elle lui avait promis de rester, et s'était enfuie avec le matin.

**Contigo vivir** (Vivre avec toi)

* * *

A son âge, la fatigue le gagnait vite. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça.

Il lâcha la guitare. Son père avait fait le même geste, des années auparavant. Il avait laissé tomber sa guitare. Et il l'avait nommé Gardien. C'était tellement inattendu. Mais il avait accepté, flatté. Son père lui avait dit quelques mots, et était parti.

On avait plus entendu parler de Teague Sparrow, volatilisé en mer, l'immortel Capitaine dont on avait pas la preuve de la mort.

N'essaie pas de l'oublier. Lui avait-il soufflé. Et puis…  
Tu n'y arriveras pas. C'est inutile.

Il avait essayé et s'était résigné. Jamais la Reine des Pirates n'avait abandonné son esprit.

Il tritura un papier sale, imbibé de sang, d'eau de mer, de sueur, parsemé de tâche. Le papier trouvé sur l'oreiller. Il ne l'avait jamais lu. De toute sa vie, jamais ses yeux n'avaient parcouru les mots tracés sur le papier, scellant la décision. Excuses? Promesses? Il n'avait pas voulu savoir. Parce qu'il aurait arrêté d'espérer. D'attendre.

Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir sa guitare, attendre ne servait plus à rien.

**No puedo vivir (yo no puedo sufrir mas)** (Je ne peux pas vivre (je ne peux pas souffrir davantage))  
**No puedo vivir (yo no puedo sufrir mas**) (Je ne peux pas vivre (je ne peux pas souffrir davantage))

Il n'en pouvait plus de l'avoir attendue plus d'une vie, et avoir obtenu quelques nuits d'illusions.

Le papier crissa, et délivra ses derniers mots.

Ni excuses, ni promesses.

_"Mariée à un seul, Amoureuse de plusieurs, Infidèle à tous  
Insaisissable souffle de liberté  
Pirate"_

**Moriré sin tu amor** (Je vais mourir sans ton amour)

Jamais à lui, jamais à personne. La Reine des Pirates, aussi libre qu'un oiseau. Elizabeth Swann, à jamais dans l'esprit des hommes qu'elle avait trahi et qui ne pourraient jamais lui en vouloir, et jamais cessé de l'attendre.

A jamais dans le cœur de Jack Sparrow.  
**Contigo vivir** (Vivre avec toi)

* * *

**J'avais d'abord imaginé faire parler Will pour Elizabeth partie avec Jack (Sparra powaa!), mais décidément, je ne voyais que Jack pour prendre une guitare et chanter ça... ça aurait beaucoup moins de style à l'orgue! XD**

**Reviews? J'suis en maaaanque xD**


End file.
